


Festival

by FennyBoi



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Raydran asked:If you're still looking for a fic idea, maybe one where Snotlout and Tuffnut are bored at some sort of festival and decide to make their own fun?





	Festival

CW: Drugs(cause come on if there was any two that would figure this out. It would be these ones) 

It was rather disappointing when the Northern Markets had their annual Spring Celebration and one by one the Riders backed out. Even his own sister backed out saying the festival was lame. A fact that Tuffnut fought her with but eventually lost. 

This then lead to now, arriving at the festival with none other then... 

"Ooo now this. This is me." Snotlout purred holding up a golden jeweled encrusted necklace. The medalian itself seemingly to big for him, not that he cared. Tuffnut just stood next to him looking bored at the stand. It's not like he had the money to afford any of this stuff after all. 

After Snotlout paid and they moved on, Tuffnut chose the next stall. The place inside of a tent and within the cages were a bunch of adorable fluffy kittens. "Look! Look at them oh they are so Fluffy! Like a little cloud." Tuff crowed picking up a poofy white and black kitten and scratching it behind its ear. Holding it out for the shorter boy before turning and reaching for another kitty. 

"Aww." Snotlouts voice called before he seemingly got embarrassed. Looking over at Tuffnut although the twin didn't even notice, or care. As he reappeared with another white and black one except this one was less fluffy. 

"Scratchnut and...." Tuffnut went quiet for a moment. Seemingly thinking it over, "Flufflout." He finally said with a grin. Snotlout was momentarily surprised, but no less pleased as he looked down at the kitten in his arms. "Flufflout, heh kind of like that. Flufflout, oi oi.."

The kitten then mewed at the end of the chant causing both boys to squeal like a pack of teenage girls. Once that was over Tuffnut just looked wistful, "Always kind of wanted a cat. These two are adorable but..."

"But what?" Snotlout asked curiously. Tuffnut hust shrugged before going and setting Scratchnut back into the pen. The kitten yawning before turning and looking back at him curiously. 

"Don't... and I still have to get something for chicken." he went quiet at that but Snotlout noted him tap at where his pockets usually were in his tunics. 'Ah, no money.' He realized. Looking down at Flufflout before back at Tuffnut. Humming he just went and sat the cat back in the pen. Feeling guilty as they turned to walk away. "Come on, let's go get some food. I'll buy." Snotlout suggested pulling the other away. 

Tuffnut was still moping but seemed to perk up as they approached the concession stand. A bunch of different food was laid out and Snotlout went a little overboard as he picked stuff out. Taking a seat on one of the logs. The two boys just munched and traded stories and jokes. That was right up until a bug-eyed tall man with crooked teeth walked over to them. 

"Want to try some magic mushrooms?" He asked, twitching and looking around wide eyed. 

Biting into a piece of pork, Snotlout just raised his eyebrows. "Magic pfft yeah right." He mumbled. 

Tuffnut however was intrigued, "How are they magic?" he asked in awe. Snotlout however just rolled his eyes. Of course Tuff would be gullible for something like magic mushrooms. 

"See for yourself. I'll give you a pouch for that." The man said pointing at Tuffnuts dagger that he had on him. The blade had been made by Hiccup and technically was 'borrowed' not like Tuffnut usually used a dagger. He was more of a mace user after all. 

"I'm not sure." Tuffnut murmured. 

"Trust me. It's worth it." The man said, giving a crooked grin as he held out a satchel and held his other hand out for the dagger. Tuffnut hesitated a second more before shrugging. 

"Okay." He finally relented. Handing over the dagger and taking the satchel excitedly. No sooner after the trade was made the man practically ran off. Leaving Tuffnut to explore the contents of the bag. 

"Seriously?" Snotlout asked, unimpressed. 

Tuffnut however just grinned, "Magic Lout, I think a measly blade is worth at least that." He assured. Although truth be told his sister was much better at trades. That's why she usually was the one who shopped for them.

Dumping out the contents of the bag, it didn't look like much just some shriveled up mushrooms. "Kind of expected them to be glowing." Tuff sighed causing Snotlout to laugh. 

"You traded a blade for some old moldy mushrooms! Ha!" Snotlout teased, full out guffawing. Tuff frowned before lunging at Snotlout, tackling him off of the bench as the two brawled and grappled on the ground. 

Eventually though Snotlout kicked Tuff off still laughing as Tuff just huffed crossing his arms and looking down at the mushrooms. Feeling a bit bad though he stood up, "Well you should eat them at least." He said, "After all you did, 'trade' for them." 

Tuffnut just sighed before nodding and grabbing a few. Humming though he held some out for Snotlout, "They actually arent too bad." He said giving Snotlout a handful. The other boy didn't exactly trust him but with a shrug plopped a few in his mouth as well. 

They weren't bad but weren't really great either. Shaking his head though he held out his hand for Tuff and together they decided to keep exploring the festival. 

It was when they were watching some type of dance that Tuffnut started feeling it. A weightless feeling, like he was in a free fall. Eyes wide he turned towards Snotlout who was just staring intensely at a piece of fabric on the ground, "Hey Snotty.." Tuff started but his voice sounded funny. Instead of finishing what he was gonna say he just giggled. 

"You have really nice eyes." Snotlout suddenly said. The other boy staring intently into Tuffs. Causing them both to get into a mini staring contest. 

"Mm yours too." Tuff agreed before suddenly feeling antsy. The voices around him and the people making him nervous. "Can we walk."

"Yeah that's what legs are for." Snotlout responded idly looking down and playing with his new necklace. Giggling to himself and distracting Tuff as he just watched Snotlouts fingers as he twirled and flipped the necklace around. He felt like he was staring for hours right up until someone accidently bumped into him. 

Usually it wouldn't even affect him but at that moment. The slight anxiety he was feeling increased tenfold and he actually screamed. This got Snotlouts attention as he looked up at him. Without thinking Snotlout grabbed his hand and together they both raced away from the crowd. And the few people staring at them in confusion. 

Racing into the trees away from the festival. They would have ran farther if Snotlout hadn't tripped over a fallen log. Causing both of them to crash into each other and lay on the ground. "I feel really weird." Tuff admitted. 

"Yeah." Snotlout murmured back. Tuff felt pretty warm next to him and if he was more in his mind. He would have been more concerned by the fact that Tuff was practically laying on him. Instead he just nuzzled, yes nuzzled, against him. Sitting up more as they both leaned against a tree. 

"My hands feel funny." Tuff mused holding them out to Snotlout. Absentmindly he took them as he felt them over. The sensation just gave him pause and they did that for a moment till he just let his hands fall. 

"Yeah." He murmured again. Staring over at a piece of moss. That seemed to be growing. Becoming a large mossy dragon. Eyes wide he just stared, only looking away when Tuffnut nuzzled into his chest murmuring something about goblins coming to get him. 

"I won't let them." Snotlout assured resting his hand over the others back before looking back over at the dragon. He stared at it for a bit longer before a random thought suddenly popped into his head. 

"I don't think I'll ever be good enough for my father." He mused. Feeling suddenly sad and withdrawn. Tuff shifted at that before looking at him. Snotlout noted that he looked weird, more bright but when he talked he was all a blur of colour. 

"Your better then him." Tuffnut stated looking completely serious. Snotlout couldn't stop himself from giggling however. Unsure of why that was his reaction. 

"You look funny." Snotlout giggled causing Tuffnut to chuckle as well. Soon the two were laughing hysterically over well... nothing. Soon the two quieted however as they both got distracted by something. 

"I'm thinking of moving away." Tuffnut suddenly said, quite randomally. 

"Why?" Snotlout mused. Not really paying attention. 

"I don't know anymore. I don't think anyone likes me. I'm just a mistake." Tuffnut mumbled. 

"I like you." Snotlout murmured hugging the other as emphasis and actually turning and smiling at him. Tuff smiled back before leaning back into him. Resting his head on the others chest. 

The rest of the trip continued kind of similar. With them both cuddling and calming each other down when another existential crisis happened or the fear of drowning cause their clothes were suffocating. Admittedly when they both realized they spent the whole festival cuddling, that was a bit awkward. And both wordlessly agreed not to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt even mean to make it shippy. Tell me your reaction in the comments. Also still taking requests. 
> 
> Feedback makes me live:>


End file.
